


The Unknown Title of the Hero

by OrphisTheDragon



Series: Younger Days [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Battle, Gen, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), joined group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphisTheDragon/pseuds/OrphisTheDragon
Summary: "But in the end they didn't find the Link from this Hyrule.He found them, killing those skeleton monsters easily all by himself.Warriors saw him first after the explosion that Wild had caused.The hero ran in their direction, a double-handed sword in his hands and a fierce look on his face.A rough battle cry, and it was clear for Warriors that this Link didn't use his voice often."_________________________What if the Links meet a younger Hero of Time?One, who's physically just ten years older than at the start of his first adventure.How would he react to them after all that had happened in his past.(Rewritten)
Series: Younger Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513940
Comments: 1
Kudos: 156





	The Unknown Title of the Hero

They were walking for days through a forest, that got more strange with every single step to the point where they all realized - none of the eight heroes recognized the place.  
It was slowly getting dark and they all knew that they were in the need of a camp.

“I think I can see the end of the forest,” Wind rubbed his eyes, none of them really had a break these days.

“Finally, I feared these woods wouldn't find an end,” Legend replied, stretching his body.

Warriors looked around with the hope that he would recognize something.  
It was definitely not his Hyrule.  
“So nobody recognizes this place? Are you sure?” He asked the others. All of them shook their head.  
He continued: ”Then that can only mean that we will meet a new Link soon. Hopefully he will listen to us and join our group.”

“You know, finding a new Link often means that we get into trouble”, Legend said.

It didn’t surprise anyone of them that they got attacked by monsters.  
Monsters, neither of the Links have seen in their Hyrule before and these monsters in this Hyrule were terrifying.

The Links must have been more exhausted than they anticipated because the fight was hard and those should be normal monsters.

In the fight they got out to Hyrule Field and the Links tried their best to not to get hurt.

They had better stuff to do in this Hyrule than fighting monsters.

Finding the new Link was a good example that they should hurry up.

But in the end they didn't find the Link from this Hyrule.

He found them, killing those skeleton monsters easily all by himself.

Warriors saw him first after the explosion that Wild had caused.

The hero ran in their direction, a double-handed sword in his hands and a fierce look on his face.  
A rough battle cry, and it was clear for Warriors that this Link didn't use his voice often.

The hero had similar hair like Wild has, put together in a disheveled ponytail, still wearing a green tunic, just the hat was missing.

Warriors breathed out, the feeling of relieve flooded his system.

The hero seemed to be a young adult and not a young teenager like Wind was but Warriors knew that it didn't automatically mean that the hero wasn't a child on his adventure.

The Hero of Warriors shuddered, thinking of those empty eyes the young Hero of Time had possessed, the hero he had met on his own adventure.  
He hoped it wasn't the case with this Link.

In the end, the new hero let the eight of them look like idiots with how easy he had slayed those few monsters.  
What they hadn’t accomplished in a half an hour, he did in matter of minutes and he didn't let anything explode like Wild had.

There was blood running down his hands but the young adult didn't seem to care. He was staring at them, blue eyes watched them coldly.  
His body language told Warriors that he was uncomfortable.  
Especially when the new hero saw Sky but Warriors didn't exactly know why.

Did the hero recognize Sky from his legends maybe?

Warriors didn't notice that the shocked glance was because of the Master Sword.

_“I'm not interested in your little group,”_ the hero signed them.

Warriors was shocked, he stopped arguing with Legend, clearly not expecting this answer from the hero.  
He expected that the hero would be more excited to meet people who were like him, people, who could understand his adventures.

The hero turned his back on them, for him the conversation was over but Warriors was having none of it.

“Hey! You can't just walk away!”

The hero didn't turn around, not even answering him. He was obviously ignoring him.

Warriors quickly followed him, grabbing then one of the young hero's wrists, forcing the Link to stop walking.  
The Hero flinched slightly and Warriors let go fast of the wrist, he didn't want to make the Link more uncomfortable than necessary.

 _“What do you want from me?”_ the hero signed angrily at him, _“Can't you just leave me alone?”_

The other Links followed them, some of them were wondering why the hero didn't talk to them verbally but he probably had his good reasons.

“We just want you to listen to us, Link,” Sky interfered again just like last time, he wasn't trusting Warriors with this, “We're all probably here for a reason.  
The others and I fear that every Hyrule, no every place in every world is in danger and we need to save it.  
We need you because we can't do it alone, we need every help we can get.”  
  
His smile was full of worry but there was still some kind of warmness to it, something calming.  
  
“So please would you join and help us saving our worlds, the places we learned to love and respect? It's okay if you want to think about it first or if you're scared but don't worry with us you're never alone.”

The hero was closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and clearly thinking about the words that Sky had said.

The wind was as silent as the hero and Warriors wished that the young one had told them his title, Warriors was getting tired of just calling him hero.

Opening his eyes again, the hero looked at all of them and signed: _“Alright, but I'm going to leave you as soon as we're finished with this quest.”  
_  
The hero looked tired, tired of going on another adventure, tired of saving the world again and Warriors felt sorry for him.

“That's awesome!” Wind said, jumping up and down, “So now you can tell us your hero title, right?”

Silence.

It wasn't their surroundings that were silent, owls were screeching in this night and the wind was shaking the leaves.  
  
It was more of an uncomfortable silence because the hero didn't want to talk about his hero title.

Legend didn't know what his problem was.  
  
A hero title wasn't something you should be ashamed of.  
  
Maybe the hero just didn't think that the group was good enough to know his hero title because he saved them a few minutes ago.  
  
Legend didn't like the silence of the hero because it could mean anything.

_“It's okay when you don't want to tell us your hero title,”_ Wild signed with a calming smile on his face and the hero immediately felt a bit better when the Hero of the Wild signed those words, _“You can take all the time you need and if you never want to tell us your title then that's alright too. Now could you show us a place where we can make a camp? I think that we're all exhausted now and I still want to cook something for the group.”_

The hero relaxed slightly, eyes still analysing them and gave them a sign that they should follow him.  
He showed them a save place where they could make camp and so they quickly set up all the tents with the light of the moon and of the campfire that Wild had made to cook lighten their camp.

The hero put his bedroll farther away than necessary, he had no tent and refused to share with one of the others.

He didn't want to be here.

The hero didn't even smile when Wild gave him his food, just nodded when he took it out of the cook's hands.

No one saw him eating.

Staring at the campfire Twilight thought about their newest audition to the group.  
Twilight knew that Wild had said to the hero that he didn't need to tell them his title but the Hero of Twilight wished more and more to know what it was, to know who the hero was.

Maybe it would help them understand the hero better.

Maybe it would tell them why he was acting like he didn't trust anyone anymore.

Twilight hoped that the hero understood that he didn't need to be alone.


End file.
